


In Love With Witchcraft

by littlemissmoxley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Potion/Spell, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmoxley/pseuds/littlemissmoxley
Summary: Amortentia was the most powerful love potion in the world and Brianna knew that, but it was a risk she was willing to take.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written a little over a year ago, with inspiration from Frank Sinatra's beautiful song "Witchcraft"
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Amortentia was the most powerful love potion in the world and Brianna knew that, but it was a risk she was willing to take. She knew that Draco had feelings for her too but she didn't want to lose him to the pushy Pansy Parkinson who wouldn't take no for an answer and Brianna thought the only way to make Draco truly hers was to slip him a little love liquid.

The way he had made her feel was a new experience for her, Brianna had never felt this way before. He made her laugh and she perked up at the mere sight of him whenever he made his way into the Slytherin Common Room. She believed that someone like him would never notice her, until one day, when she had been at her most vulnerable he grabbed her by the hand and led her to a secluded area in the courtyard, he sat her down on some broken steps and pulled her to him.

'Are you alright?' He had asked her, his hand gently rubbing her back. She nodded her head, wiping away her tears, make up smearing under her eyes.  
She didn't want Draco to see her like this, but it was already too late. That day had been the anniversary of her cousins death and all the emotions that she held onto for a year flowed forward.

'If you need anything, let me know' he told her, kissing her on the forehead before leaving.

Those events were about a week ago. Brianna and Draco had made quick friends, yet Brianna wanted more and that's when the idea struck her, she knew it was drastic, she wasn't stupid, but her mind was certainly made up.

One morning Brianna Leigh walked happily to the Great Hall, with a goblet in hand. Her plan was going to be carried out today and she could not contain the smile on her face.  
The Slytherin table was bustling, more than usual and she saw Draco talking with Blaise Zabini, who sat across from him but she sneered at the sight of a certain pugged face brunette trying to catch the blond wizards attention. As Brianna approached she placed a finger to her lips as Blaise glanced at her.   
Ultimately, her element of surprise had been taken away when Draco spoke.

'I know you're there' 

She huffed, taking a seat beside Draco, who turned and smirked at her, he then leaned over and softly whispered in her ear.

'Nice try' 

Which she blushed at, but she also took this opportunity to switch her and Draco's goblets, when Pansy had tapped Draco on the shoulder, she signalled Blaise to stay quiet. He nodded and winked in return. When Draco finally finished his conversation with Pansy he lightly turned in his seat and reached over to the nearest goblet, the one he believed to be his.

Brianna watched him as he bought it to his lips, her eyes widened in anticipation, but before Brianna could rejoice, Draco sniffed the amortentia filled butterbeer, but to Brianna's relief Draco hadn't suspected a thing and swung the goblet, the liquid travelling down his throat, much to the young witches delight.   
That morning Brianna ate breakfast, smiling while doing so.

Brianna had not seen Draco for most of the day, besides the classes that they shared and though he had sat next to her during Divination he did not make a move and the witch was beginning to wonder whether the potion was taking affect, for all Draco did was look at her and smirk every so often during that one class. 

At lunch, while she sat under a tree she saw him walking with his lackeys and he caught her eye and tossed his head in greeting.

It wasn't until nighttime as Brianna walked along the corridor that she was given Draco's full attention. He, as a prefect, was patrolling the halls and dismissed Pansy the moment he'd seen Brianna. She, on the other hand just kept walking, until she felt a tight grip on her arm. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes and grew weak in the knees.

'Hi' he mouthed before leading her towards the nearest wall, he then forcefully pressed his body up against her and his breath trailed down her neck earning him a shiver in response.

'You're such a naughty little witch' he told her, placing his hand upon her throat, he felt her gulp which he smiled at.  
'You honestly thought trying to drug me would've got you what you wanted?'   
Brianna's eyes bugged, her plan failed and she went over it in her head.

She forgot one of the ingredients. Before she knew it, apologies were scrambling out of her mouth.

'Shhh' he told her sweetly, before placing a tender kiss upon her lips. When he pulled back, Brianna whimpered, her eyes still closed it wasn't until Draco placed a hand under her chin that she opened them and when she did, she was greeted with a genuine smile.

'All you had to do was ask' 

Brianna looked at him, puzzled by his actions and Draco responded with a raised brow.

'What's the matter?' 

It was Brianna's turn to smile.

'You're an enigma Draco Malfoy, you knew all along and you made me question everything about our friendship. That's why I never said anything, but you knew' 

She shoved him with all the force she could muster and all he did was chuckle.

'Well that was part of the fun, I just loved watching you squirm as you sat next to me in class everyday, but most of all I loved the way your cheeks would glow once I finally looked your way and to see that little smile you do made the front all worth it'

Brianna once again shoved his chest.

'You snake' she cursed, smiling, going to hit him again, this time Draco caught her and yanked her forward so she was pressing up against him.

'Brianna, you could of used any love potion in the world, and even though you didn't succeed, one way or another we would of ended up here tonight' 

Draco held her close before placing one hand upon her flushed cheek. She looked at him with her hazel green eyes and smiled, leaning up to kiss him again.

That night Brianna realized that even though she loved the idea of witchcraft (and being a witch in general) all you needed to do in life was be yourself.

You never know where it might get you.


End file.
